


smart, just dense.

by the_sunshine_dims



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Food, Food mention, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spider mention, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, accidental avoidance, background anxceit - Freeform, cursing, eventual intruality, gore mention, human organs (specifically a human heart), mention of bad sleeping schedules, patton is smart he's just dumb, remus typical, slowburn, slowburn intruality, small miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Summary: patton and remus became good friends,if only patton could tell the signs of crushes
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

Patton smiled softly to himself as he emptied the oven of cookies, waiting patiently for Remus to announce himself in his entry to the kitchen,

Patton was much more perceptive than the others gave him credit for, so even if Remus was way quieter then he normally was, Patton knew he was there.

He put the cookies on the counter and onto cooking racks, this batch looked really good, none were burnt or undercooked, they seemed to have turned out really well.

He bites down a confused hum as Remus continues to stand silently in the entrance to the kitchen.

He guessed it’s fine though, Remus for whatever reason may just not be in a talking mood? That’s odd for him though..

As the cookies quickly cooled down Patton just smiled, if Remus didn’t want to talk maybe he wanted a cookie?

_ Yeah that sound like a plan _ , So he gingerly picks up a cookie before turning his head to Remus, right where Patton knew he had been, and extends his arm over to him

Remus looked pale- err- paler then he normally was, and he seemed to have a slight blush.

_ That’s odd. _

But Patton waves it off, his aforementioned perceptiveness unfortunately not working in that area of expertise,

Soon Remus takes the cookie and sits down on one of the island chairs loosely, Patton smiles, ignoring the weird happy feeling he gets from Remus seeming to enjoy it.

He tells himself that’s normal, it’s a sense of accomplishment that the cookies came out well,  _ right _ ?

Then he realizes Remus hasn’t spoken once, though he supposed he hasn’t either,

He wants to change that “hey Remus how are you?”

Remus seems less.. himself as he answers “I’ve been fine,” his voice is quieter and he seems to be forcing down all of his usual energy.

Patton frowns “are you sure?”

Remus nods but Patton’s spent enough time with Janus to learn when people aren’t telling the whole truth- well most of the time at least.

“ _ Sweetheart  _ if anyone said you make me uncomfortable please know they're wrong, sometimes I get overwhelmed but that doesn’t mean I don’t like you or I’m not interested in what you're saying!” He tried, he knows once Roman did say It after Patton got overwhelmed at a movie night argument, a while ago,

So Maybe it happened again and affected him more this time?

He doesn’t know, he also doesn’t know why Remus is somehow becoming a more noticeable shade of pink.

Remus sighs and Patton’s at full attention “patty-“ that’s odd he feels his cheeks also becoming a (luckily) less noticeable shade of pink at that -“no one said I make you uncomfortable, it’s just I-“ he groaned “ugh stupid feelings and shit, anyway you have kind of.. started avoiding me so  _ I  _ assumed-“ his voice had gotten far more high pitched and he had gotten far more worked up the longer he’d spoken.

Patton gasps softly as he takes Remus remus’s hands gently, promptly quieting the side, “ _ Remus. _ ” He started “I- I’m so sorry, I never even realized I was doing it, and I’m so sorry I hurt you and made you think you make me uncomfortable in the process..”

“So I don't make you uncomfortable?” 

Patton smiled softly “no, remus, you don't.”

Remus grinned hugely, and Patton beamed before hugging Remus,

And even if he was mostly pure impulse even he seemed surprised by the action but soon he gleefully returned the hug.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Patton discovered something weird, he got much more easily flustered by Remus, also for whatever reason whenever Remus was around his heart started beating faster, and he was always kind of pleasantly? nervous around him and along with a couple other things.

It all looked like a concerning outcome

Was.. Patton scared of Remus?

Guilt ate at him. He had a whole conversation about how Remus didn’t make him uncomfortable, and the whole time he was telling the truth! And he still finds himself trying to spend as much time as he can with Remus and he enjoys it every time,

Wouldn’t he not do that if he was scared of him? Patton was scared of spiders and just the idea of him spending any time with spiders in the same proximity made his stomach fill with dread.

Then why would any of the things be happening if he wasn’t scared of him?

He sighed from where he had been laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling and sat up,

Virgil was a ‘master in fear’ as he said it so maybe he could help Patton figure out what was going on.

Were there multiple versions of fear?

No matter what version it was, he didn’t want to be scared of Remus! He wanted to give him hugs and he wanted to talk to him until the sun went down! And he wanted remus to feel safe talking about his interests with him!

He sighed before standing up and sinking out.

___

  
  


Patton was let into virgil's room quickly before the two settled on bean bags

“Okay so what were you talking about?” 

Patton began trying to explain to the best of his ability “so my heart speeds up and I get easily flustered when he’s around, I don’t wanna be scared of him! He doesn’t deserve a friend being scared of him!”

Virgil pinches his temple, he wasn’t an expert in feelings but even he knew Patton had a crush on whomever this person was (who he guessed to be Remus since patton had been spending a lot of time with him, but he didnt know for sure) and was not in fact afraid of Them.

He groaned as Patton continued to list the things he thought equated him to being afraid of this unnamed side “ _ Patton _ , pat, pop-star.  _ Please  _ tell me you aren’t actually this dense?”

Patton quieted, obviously confused. “what do you mean?”

Virgil rubbed his face “okay patt, I’ll give you one clue, it’s not fear,” he said before ushering Patton out to try and get patton to put it together himself, 

Virgil and Janus were going to watch this go down as Patton realized what his actual feelings were.

___ 

Patton didn’t tell Remus about his interaction with Virgil, because what If he was wrong- Patton doubted he was, because Virgil was very smart- but still, if he was Remus would realize the interaction was about him and then he’d think patton had just pretending to enjoy his company.

Patton didn’t want to ruin a good friendship because he thought Patton didn’t enjoy him or his company when the opposite was true.

So for the next couple days Patton just let remus’s gleefully take over the conversation, with Patton piping up every and then as Patton tried to figure out what Virgil meant

If it wasn’t some form of fear.. what could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> patton's so, so, dense


	3. Chapter 3

Oh.

_ Oh  _ **_no_ ** _. _

  
  


Patton had been hanging out with Remus when his mind made the connection, 

Remus had been rambling about something he loved and was interested in and Patton had just been happily watching and listening, he didn't care if it was kind of gorey, the way Remus's eyes lit up with a fiery passion surpassed Patton not liking gore all that much.

Suddenly Remus turned his head quickly and looked at him with the same love and passion he had in his eyes when he was rambling gleefully a moment before And Patton’s breath was cut short as he stared right back at him, suddenly the realization that he would do absolutely anything for the easily excitable and loud side to aim that look at him again, hit him like a bus.

He had to end up making an excuse soon after that to leave, and when Remus immediately looked more glum as Patton made the excuse Patton wanted so much to change his mind and continue talking with him, he never wanted to be the reason Remus looked so disappointed.

—-

Patton still didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know if Remus also had ..feelings.. for him, and he didn’t want to make it awkward and he didn’t want to make Remus feel pressured to say he liked him back.

He couldn’t help a bittersweet laugh, Virgil was right, he wasn’t afraid of him.

But somehow he feels this is so much worse, so  _ so much worse. _

It had been almost a month since the ‘Remus thinking Patton was Uncomfortable around him incident’, And looking back on it the same signs were there, suddenly he realized  _ that _ was probably the reason he accidentally avoided remus.

_ Ugh,  _ he puts his face in his hands.

After what he assumed to be around five minutes he looked over to the clock, 

**_11:38_ **

Virgil would probably be awake, Virgil didn’t go to bed that early, the earliest he usually went to bed was 1 am, Patton always said he should go to bed earlier though, but right now Patton's actually happy virgil doesn't go to bed early like logan,

Patton sighs before sinking out once again.

.

Once again Virgil let him in, this time with a smug knowing side grin. 

Patton collapses into the sky blue bean bag that had taken permanent residence in Virgil's room face first.

Virgils chuckled “you connected the dots?”

Patton grumbled pathetically as a response and Virgil hummed empathetically, 

“I get that, learning of your feelings is very tough.”

Patton groans before adjusting so his face isn’t in the bean bag “Virgil, how did you plan to confess to Janus?”

Virgil hums “I didn’t really, I panicked, he noticed I was panicking and then we somehow ended up cuddled up on the couch as we watched movies and somehow confessed to each other” he paused “it was a weird day.” 

Patton sighs “but at least you two got together! Vee! It’s been I don’t know how long and i only now realized I had these-“ he motioned vaguely -“feelings! Virgil I’ll never be able to confess!”

Virgil sighed “pat, trust me, you will be able to confess.” Virgil remembers Janus complaining about Remus rambling about ‘how pretty Patton’s eyes are’ to him, 

So he knew The two would be able to get together. 

Patton grumbled once again “virgilllll what do I dooo?” Patton whined.

Virgil chuckled “Patton I’m not good at romantic feelings, if you want help go to Roman,”

Patton groaned “I can’t do that! Romans have been sworn off for people who have a crush on Remus!”

Virgil huffed softly, hearing Patton finally say Remus's name was nice, Virgil and Janus had put it together themselves anyway but hearing what they were sure they knew confirmed was nice.

“Patton, have you tried to.. I don't know? at least talk to remus about feelings and stuff? That is my only advice, talk to him.”

Patton looked at his hands sheepishly to avoid eye contact “no.. I haven’t-“ he looked up quickly “in my defense I only realized it earlier today!”

Virgil groaned at Patton's obliviousness, it was both entertaining and sad “pat.. talk to him.”

Patton sighs “but what if it becomes awkward and we stop being friends?”

“Patton I don’t think you could make it awkward with Remus, In the nicest way, he’s  _ Remus _ ” ‘and in another way  _ he’s literally in love with you _ ’ he left unsaid

Patton sighs “fine, I’ll try to talk to him tomorrow.” He said before getting up and heading to the door before sinking out to try to plot out how to tell him

Virgil chuckled lowly before trying to summon janus to tell him the newest update on “the patton situation”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! at least patton realizes his feelings now! it may have taken who knows how long but hey! he did it


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't the best and i'm not the most proud of it but i think its a nice finish, it's ended with massive amounts of fluff so i think that's nice considering this year is an actual on fire garbage can

_ So Patton didn’t tell him the next day. _

He didn’t tell him the next week either.

He tried,  _ oh he tried _ , but his words would disappear on his tongue, he could barely even try to get the conversation topic on anything even close to relationships without immediately getting flustered and switching the topic to be on something entirely different.

It had been nearly two weeks of flimsy attempts before something happened, and it was in no way Patton’s doing.

___

“Patty!” Remus cackled as he ran over and handed Patton a real beating human heart.

Patton flinched at the organ now suddenly in his hands, but Remus seemed excited so he took a moment to breathe and seal himself before looking over at remus,

“Remus, what’s this you’ve shared with me?” He tried to ask calmly, he hoped he didn’t come across as annoyed in his attempts.

Remus just grinned “it’s a human heart!” He told him happily.

“Of course, it’s really-“ he thought for a moment -“cool.” He decided before continuing “is there a reason you’ve shared this?” He tried to push the nausea down, this was sweet, this was remus’s way of showing affection, he just.. isn’t used to it.

Remus paused and frowned “..do you not like it?” 

Patton looked at him in shock before shaking his head profusely “no Remus! I love it! I do.. I'm so happy you're sharing your interests with me! I just wondered if there was a reason,” he tried.

Remus cheered up quickly “oh well it’s because I love you!” He grinned as if not knowing the weight the words held.

Patton froze, he just meant platonically right? How  _ could  _ he like him back? He hadn’t even gotten to tell him about his own feelings and he-

Remus paused again before poking Patton’s shoulder “patty? ‘You in there? Earth to patty-cake?”

Patton unfroze and sealed himself quickly “Remus I'm fine! Don’t worry!” He told him in an overly joyful one, hoping Remus didn’t see through it.

“Patty? You know what I mean right?” remus asked, oddly.. He seemed somewhat vulnerable as he spoke.

Patton hummed before deciding he had no right to assume what he meant so he shook his head,

“I mean uhhh- what’s that thing- I like you like Romeo and Juliet but gay? geez roman’s romantic gestures don’t sound good- Romeo and Juliet ended up dead and they weren’t even happy!- ….” he trailed off as Patton remained speechless

_He tried to be romantic in Patton’s comfort zone, he tried so hard, gosh Patton loved him so much-_ _oh,_ ** _he loved him. He was in love with remus._**

Patton took a small breath, “Remus-“ and as soon as the name left his mouth Patton could see the thoughts beginning to spiral in remus’s head, Patton reached for his hand and after hesitating for a brief second he grabbed it gently, haven set the organ previously in his hands on the coffee table, and internally swearing to clean it’s mess up later. “Remus, sweetheart, I love you too-“ he laughed for a moment and at Remus’s almost offended look he voiced his thoughts “ _ two weeks,  _ two weeks was I trying to confess to you.”

Remus after a moment snorted and they both break down in giggles, Remus’s far louder than Patton’s but both equally amused.

By the end of the giggle storm Patton’s securely in Remus’s chest trying to regain his composure and Remus is just bobbing his head left to right softly.

“Janus is gonna be happy that I confessed! he actually told me to, little does he know I will continue to ramble about you to him.” he said smugly.

“good things?” Patton asked softly

“Of course!” Remus answers, faux-offended before pausing “it’s all good things I talk to him about! Except baby birds getting trapped in jet-“

Patton looked up at him and he nodded, promptly cutting himself off,

Patton looked back and settled into Remus's lap contently, before taking a moment “so what does this mean?” He paused and turned back to face remus, “for us I mean!” He clarified quickly.

Remus shrugged “fuck if i know!” 

Patton tapped his chin softly in thought before turning to look back at Remus and pointing at him “boyfriend?”

Remus grinned Maniacally and nodded quickly 

Patton smiled softly “good.. ‘cause i love yo-“ he yawned 

“Do you have scheduled naps or something you’ve missed?” he asked, clearly amused.

Patton shook his head quickly “no! I just forgot to go to sleep while I was figuring out plans to confess and it was really late when I did fall asleep..”

Remus grinned before summoning a blanket to wrap him in before wrapping it around his shoulders and getting him comfortable, they were lucky sometime in the giggle session they landed on the couch or their knees would’ve probably hurt by now. 

Patton cuddled into him happily, happy to realize a new thing about Remus; he was a human furnace.

So he absorbed the warmth contently as he quickly found a way to pass out.

Remus grinned before realizing now he had to find a way to not move a lot, even with all of his excess energy, because he didn’t want to wake up the soft, happy looking sleepy Patton.

He idly wonders if Patton was as soft as he looks,

he gently poked patton’s cheek in and is delighted in learning he is indeed that soft, and happy that patton did not stir much at being poked.

He grins before getting distracted by a corner of the ceiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also did you notice the small fact janus was the one who got fed up with their bulshit first so he just went "do it or your straight" or at least thats how i like to imagine it, the canon of this fic is he told remus to confess, my personal headcanon for this fic is he said, and i quote "do it or your straight."

**Author's Note:**

> patton: is smart
> 
> also patton: could be hit with a brick and still wouldn't know about those feelings


End file.
